Hallelujah Extended
by MissFantabulous
Summary: What exactly happened just before Spiederman and Jamie walked into the Chrome Cat to find Jude and Tommy sleeping on the couch? Read to find out. Oneshot. JOMMY.


**A/N:**Ugh, I'm really upset right now because I had a new chapter fic almost completed and ready to post- one I thought was pretty damn good- and now when I go to open it, a window pops up and says "Error reading file." So now I can't open the file and I'm really frustrated. Does anyone have any suggestions as to what I can do because this is really freaking bugging me?

Anyway, about this fic. I wrote this oneshot a while ago after watching Hallelujah for the millionth time, but I was inspired after reading an interview Tim Rozon did with a magazine where he said Hallelujah was his favorite episode to film in season 2. He's such a cutie. :)

(Lol thinking of Rozon always cheers me up. ;D)

This is pretty much a "what went down" kind of situation. It's my take on what we didn't see between the whole "you know exactly why" thing and when Jamie and Spied found Jude sleeping on Tommy. It's relatively short, but I enjoyed writing it (even though I don't think it's my best work), so I hope you guys enjoy reading it. Thanks and remember to review please, and if you can, try to help me out with the whole computer situation. The fic was pretty great (and if you want a summary of it, just ask. :D)

Sorry for all the rambling! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:**All I own is a stupid computer that eats up my Jommy chapter fics. :(

* * *

"I never cheated on Sadie. I'll swear by anything you want."

I look up at Tommy and can tell that he's as serious as can be. I suddenly feel horrible for accusing him of cheating on my sister.

"So...I pushed you into the hot tub because you were telling the truth?" I sigh. "What else can I be? All apologies."

He's silent for a moment, as though he's trying to figure out how to word his next statement. He opens his mouth, then closes it and I wonder what the hell he's about to say.

"You know...people, they don't always see who you really are, but I need you to try," he says to me. My heart breaks a little as I see his expression.

"I always thought I saw the real you," I reply, hoping he realizes that I mean it.

"Believe me...in me, again," Tommy's face is so pained, so pleading when he says it that I almost jump up out of my seat and hug him.

"I want to," I answer lamely.

"Sadie and I," he pauses, taking in a deep breath. "We weren't right."

My voice hitches in my throat. "Why?"

He looks me dead in the eye and shakes his head, whispering, "You know exactly why."

And I do.

I open my mouth to say something, but close it when I can't find the right words. How the hell am I supposed to answer something like that? Instead, I smile at him and scoot slightly closer to him on the couch.

Tommy grins and offers his hand, signaling that he wants me to come closer. I bite my lip and take his hand. He gently tugs on it, pulling me closer so that I'm right next to him, our legs touching.

We exchange a small smile and he wraps his arm around my shoulders. I feel the blush rising in my cheeks, so I decide to look down and avoid his eyes.

"I can see you blushing, you know." I look up at him and he's looking down at me, a smug smirk on his face.

I smack him lightly on his chest and smile. "Shut up."

I rest my head down on his shoulder and we sit in a comfortable silence for several moments until I look at him and speak up.

"This totally beats last year's birthday."

He gives me a curious smile. "What do you mean?"

"Last year," I pause, trying to find the right words, "was a rollercoaster ride."

Tommy sends me a small, sad knowing exactly what I'm talking about.

The high I felt when I overheard Tommy and Kwest talking, the low I felt when Shay dumped me, then the high I felt almost immediately after that when Tommy kissed me, and finally the low that I felt when Tommy came to me and told me to forget it ever happened.

We fall into silence once again and I close my eyes as I lean my head back on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry I kissed you," he whispers.

I pull my head back to look him in the eyes. "I'm not."

We lock eyes and I can see now that he was lying. His eyes dart down to my lips and I feel my body heat up watching him eye them hungrily.

I see his tongue dart out of his mouth to lick his lips and his eyes come back up to meet mine. We both don't say anything, too afraid that this isn't really happening.

He starts to lean down and I can hear my heart beating rapidly against my ribcage. I tilt my head up slightly and he smiles at me. He reaches his hand up and strokes my cheek with his calloused thumb.

It's becoming harder and harder for me to breath under his gaze and his touch. I close my eyes, hoping that if I do, it will save me from going into respiratory arrest.

His breath is warm against my face. I exhale a breath and hear Tommy make a noise that almost sounds like a moan. His breathing becomes rapid against my face and my I can heart my heart beating loudly in my ears.

I open my eyes and find that he's closer than he was before, his eyes now closed. We both lean in closer, desperately wanting the contact that we'd been craving since my last birthday.

I let my eyes fall closed and slide my hand up his chest. I feel my nose touching his and I can almost see him smiling behind my eyelids.

We don't move any closer, simply relishing in the closeness we're in. His thumb is still tenderly stroking my cheek and my fingers are now softly rubbing against his collarbone.

After several minutes, he finally leans in and my heart almost bursts at the feel of his soft lips gently pressing against mine. We don't move our lips or deepen the kiss. I'm afraid and I can tell that he is, too.

Afraid that if we move too fast or pull away, we'll wake up from some dream. Some fantasy.

I'm not exactly sure how long we're sitting there, lips touching, praying silently that this was really happening. I feel his hand slide from my cheek to the back of my head and his fingers become entangled in my hair.

My heart almost stops as I feel him slowly, nervously trace his tongue along my bottom lip. I unconsciously shudder and I feel Tommy's lips curl into a smile on mine. Tommy's other hand moves up from my waist to the small of my back and he gently pulls me in closer.

My mouth opens slightly, but he doesn't invade my mouth like he did on the night of my sixteenth birthday. His tongue remains on my bottom lip, tracing lines back and forth, and I can tell he is reluctant to continue.

_What are you doing? _My mind suddenly hisses. _Spiederman._

I immediately pull away from him and my hands drop from his chest to my lap. I bite my lip and look up at him, expecting to see Tommy looking at me in confusion or anger...or both.

Instead, he's nodding at me knowingly.

My body instantly relaxes knowing that he understands why I pulled away. Leaning forward, he places a soft kiss on my forehead and I sigh contently.

I slump down in my seat and lay my head upon his chest and close my eyes. He gently peels back some of the hair that's in my face and tucks it behind my ear. I smile when I feel the weight of his head lean down to rest on mine.

And together we fall asleep now knowing that one day- when the timing is right- we will be together.


End file.
